New member of the family
by jessica17
Summary: This is sequel to Marry me. Troy and Gabriella are planing their wedding. But when something happens is there going to be a wedding or everything will fall apart? one shot


It's been a month since Gabriella and Troy got engaged and a moth was left till their wedding. It was little chaotic considering they had to work, find a dress, suit and everything else. But Troy and Gabriella didn't even think about moving the wedding date.

That day Gabriella was sitting with Sharpay and Taylor in a kitchen and they were eating breakfast. Troy, Chad and Zeke were in Chicago cause of the game. They were supposed to be back in three days, and that's why Taylor and Sharpay were for that time living at Gabriella's.

"Today we should go look for wedding dress." Sharpay proposed.

"You're more obsessed with this than I am. Somebody would thought you're the one who's getting married." Gabriella laughed.

Sharpay just smiled. Suddenly Gabriella put her hand over her mouth and run toward the bathroom. Sharpay and Taylor run too. They came into bathroom and saw Gabriella throwing up. Taylor stood behind her and held her hair. After they got out of the bathroom Sharpay asked

"Are you okay? What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I've just suddenly got sick that's all. I probably eaten something bad." Her friend answered.

"But we've eaten everything just like you." Taylor said.

"It doesn't matter. Let's go look for that wedding dress you mentioned before Shar." Gabriella said.

Half of hour later they were in the wedding shop and looking for the perfect dress. But it seemed like non of the dresses was good enough. Gabriella sighed defended.

"I'll never find a dress and than Troy will leave me, because if I can't find stupid dress that how can I be good wife." She was trying to calm down. Sharpay just rolled her eyes.

"Gabriella for God's sake! Troy won't leave you cause of some stupid dress. As long as it's about him you can dress up in jeans and t-shirt and you'll look gorgeous to him." Sharpay said.

"She does have a point Gabi." Taylor agreed. Gabriella nodded knowing her friends were right. Troy loved her no matter what. She smiled.

"Thanks guys. You're right." She thanked and hugged them.

"Great, now we solved that let's move it. The dress won't find it self." Sharpay commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Two brunets saluted. Sharpay turned around, Taylor too, and Gabriella not knowing what to do done the same. But she felt her head spinning.

"Gaby, you okay?" Sharpay hold her friend because Gabriella looked like she was about to faint.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Brunette said and tried to nod her head, but as soon as she done that everything went black and she passed out. Sharpay tried to catch her and she fall along with her.

"Taylor help!" she yelled. In a second other brunette was there along with one of the sellers.

"O my God! What happened?" she screamed.

"I don't know. She just passed out. Call 911." Blonde answered. Taylor took her phone and call 911. Shortly she told them what happened and ten minutes later they heard sirens.

After half of hour waiting in hospital Gabriella was awake and they were finishing some test on her. She was told her results would be done tomorrow and then they went home. While they were driving home Gabriella told them about her results being done tomorrow and they told her how scared they were.

"You know what guys? I'm tired, so let's buy something in McDonals, buy some vine and go home to watch 'The Notebook'." Sharpay suggested. They all agreed and started driving to McDonals.

Two hours later they were in the living room, laughing like crazy. Movie was playing in the background but non of them was watching it. They drank half of vine bottle and all of them were little bit drunk. When phone rang Gabriella was the one who answered.

"Halo?" she said dragging 'o' letter.

"Gaby?" the voice on the other line asked. Gabriella recognized Troy.

"Yeah?" she asked giggling.

"Are you okay? Why do you sound like that?" he asked.

"Cow, I mean how do I sound?" she asked.

"Ella? Are you drunk?" he asked shocked, worried and little bit angry.

"Me? Noooooo! Okay maybe little." She confessed knowing she's caught.

"O my God! Where are Shar and Tay?" he asked.

"They're here but they're drunk too." She answered. She heard him sighing trying to calm down."

"Gaby, please, I'm begging you don't go anywhere." He pleaded. Gabriella knew he was worried.

"Okay. I promise. We're in apartment, watching 'The Notebook'. The doors are locked. Sorry." She apologised.

"It's okay. Take care of Sharpay and Taylor. Love you" he said before hanging up. Gabriella sighed.

"Hi hi hi!" Sharpay was giggling.

"What did Tloy wantet? I mean wanted." She asked. Gabriella noticed her glass was full, and when Gabriella answered her phone it was empty so she knew her friend must drink more while she was talking with Troy. She'll have big headache tomorrow.

"Where's Taylor?" she asked. Sharpay showed her hand at the couch where was Taylor who was passed out. Couple of glasses later Sharpy passed out too on the floor. Gabriella sat at the couch and fell asleep.

Next morning groaning woke her up. She figured out it was coming from her friends.

"Oi! My head. It feels like there's a rock band in there!" Sharpay complied. Gabriella giggled lightly.

"I'm never going to drink again. Ever." Sharpay said..

"Amen. Me neither. Last night was great but right now I feel like my head is going to explode." Taylor complied too. Gabriella had a headache too but it was nothing comparing to two of them. She went into the kitchen and made black coffee witch she gave to Taylor and Sharpay.

"What is this? It smells awful." Sharpay asked.

"Black coffee." Gabriella answered simply.

"Grosse! I don't even drink regular coffee." Blonde was grossed.

"Sorry Shar, but it's the only think that will help you right now." Her friend said.

An hour later Gabriella was dressed and on her way to hospital. She said her name and waited to get in, once when she got there.

"So is everything alright?" she asked her doctor when she walked in.

"Yes. You're pregnant. Congratulations." Doctor said.

"O my God! I can't believe it!" she screamed.

When Gabriella got home she went straight into a kitchen where she knew she would find Taylor and Sharpay.

"How was at the doctor's?" Sharpay asked.

"Is everything alright?" Taylor asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Gabriella said. Her friends froze… and then they started screaming.

"OMG! I cant believe it! Have you told to Troy?" and the she remembered. Troy. She couldn't believe she forgot about him. He's the father of that baby, for crying out loud! But her biggest problem was his reaction. After all they were just twenty-three. Of course they were getting married in a month, but they never talked about kids. Of course they knew they'll have kids one day with a key word _one day._ But that day seemed to come sooner that they expected.

"Gaby, what's wrong? Aren't you happy?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, but how will Troy react? What if he doesn't want the baby? I mean we're just 23, and he just got his dream come true. He started playing for LA: Lakers. Yeah, he's the one who planned the proposal and wedding, but I don't think baby was in his plan, at least for now. What if he leaves me or asks me to abort? What if he figures I'm not wort of his time? What if he leaves me and go finds some gorgeous supermodel? I'm afraid." Gabriella confessed, whispering last part.

"That's a lot of questions with an if in them? Gaby, honey he won't leave you. Trust me. He'll be happy." Taylor said. Gabriella sighed and nodded her head. They smiled and started celebrating.

Two days later the door of apartment open and Troy walked in. couple of hours before Shapray and Taylor left, and Gabriella was telling herself everything will be okay.

"Brie! I'm home!" he yelled. He put his bags down and started going but he didn't got farther then hallway before something crashed on him. Gabriella run toward him and jumped on him as soon as she head his voice.

"You're here! You have no idea how much I missed you!" she said.

"I missed you too. So much." He kissed her forehead. They stayed like that for couple minutes before they went in living room. They sat on the couch and looked at each other for minute. Then Gabriella remembered she has to tell him. She started shaking.

"Ella, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. No. I don't know. Listen I have to tell you something. Something important. Please don't be mad." She said. Troy frowned.

"Why would I get mad?" he thought. He took her hands.

"It's okay Gabs. Whatever is this about… it's okay." She smiled at him.

"I…I … I'm pregnant." She whispered but too silent. Troy didn't hear.

"What? Can you please repeat that? I didn't hear you."

"I'm pregnant." She said louder. Troy was frozen. He couldn't speak.

"Please don't be mad. I didn't plan this. Don't leave me." She cried. Troy looked at her and whipped her tears off, and then he hugged her. They sat like that for a few minutes and then they separated. Troy was holding her hand.

"I'm not mad. I'm just little surprised. But I'm happy. And I don't know where the hell did you got idea I'll leave you. Remember one thing: as long as I'm alive. You're stuck with me. I'll never leave you. " he said.

"Really?"

"Really."

He kissed her and in that kiss were all of their feelings: love toward each other and their unborn baby.

 **That was long. Please tell me what you think in reviews.**


End file.
